myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Day in the Life of Winslow - Run, Scream and Meow! Part 2
Sparklez face is seen, he opens his eyes* Sparklez: *He looks not so human-like anymore... He looks Minecraft-ish* Ugh, what happened? Where am i? O_O *Sparklez looks around and notices* What the? Why do it looks like i am in Minecraft now?... Uh Oh!... *He picks out a mirror from his pocket and notice how he looks* GASPS! Even ME? Even me! EVEN ME IS BLOCKY! Even my friends? My very friends should be anywhere... Guys! Where are ya? Dan: Here i am! Sparklez: Phew, you are here, where are the others now? *The others also came* Sparklez: Oh good... How the heck did we end up here? The last time i remember i was sucked in my laptop! Everybody else: Same! Sparklez: And my laptop was glowing... How? Stampy: Maybe we all pressed "Start" at the same time? Stacy: Well, that should make sense, since right after i did it then it rlly start to glow after i click and that right so rlly... Lizzie: I guess you is right, Stacy! We click at the same time! Cassie: ;( Are we gonna be stuck here forever!? Stampy: Calm down, Cassie! Minecraft IS fun and ya will love the game sooner or later! Cassie: How can i know?? What is fun anyway? Dan: Well, first... Ya can build something! Cassie: Like what? Stampy: *Puts grass block on the ground* YAY! I builded something! :D Now ah... Now wut? :/... Cassie: O_O *Facepalm* Ya seriously play a game where ya just use BLOCKS!? Like that!? How is that any fun? Lizzie: Well, we should make a house before it is night! Cassie: Why? Sparklez: Because it will come monsters at night if we don't build we get killed... And we may never respawn who knows? Cassie: MONSTERS!? Hey, sounds like fun! >:D Killing heh heh!... AH! :O *Points at a sheep* That's a monster right? Dan: Cassie, XD it is just a sheep! Cassie: Well, i will come and kill it! AAAH! *She hits the sheep and it runs away* Stampy: NO! Cassie, don't kill it! We can shear the wool off! Dan: Ya have scissors? Stampy: Sure do! ;) *He shows it to Dan* Cassie: Why would i need that? Lizzie: Cassie, i don't want us to kill animals, we can remove the wool! Just the wool! Cassie: Sigh, ok give me it... *Stampy throws scissors to Cassie, Cassie could not grab it so it landed on her head* Cassie: OW! >:(... Stampy: Sorry, ya alright? Cassie: -_- Ugh, whatever... The wool is our! *She cuts it off the sheep and the poor sheep is freezing being naked* Everybody Else: YAY! Very wool! :D... Cassie: Well, could not be better could it? But then... But uh now what? Lizzie: We should use the rest of our stuff i suppose... Sparklez: Let's dig everybody! EVERYBODY! Dig to very... Not end, never dig STRAIGHT down, ya may never get up again then... Cassie: Pfft, please... *Cassie did not listen at Sparklez and starts to dig DEEP straight down and do it well dumb* Lizzie: No, Cassie! Ya broke the Minecraft rules! Cassie: Oh pls, it is just a game! This is not real life... Would i get kicked out or BLOCKED or get... Huh? Get... What? :O *She notices she is stuck down!* OMG! Why did ya not tell me!? The others: We tried to! *Shrugs* *Winslow is looking at trees* Winslow: Meow? Stampy: Well, Winslow... We sure could get alot of trees well... We better use them! *They get many woods quickly* There. And are we forgetting something? *We see Cassie stuck down the hole again and she looks grumpy* *Then we see they made a house made of tree where The YouTubers hides in* Sparklez: All right, this house is good enough for five... I think? *He closes the door and they seem to enjoy it in there* *We sees Cassie's house made of dirt only and it looks short... RLLY short and not cool* Cassie: Good night, fellas... I guess? *She closes the door* Ah, Winslow... Just you and me! Isn't it cool? Winslow: :/ Meow? Cassie: What? Plz, we don't need them! We have each other don't we? We can make it right? *Winslow feels scared for some reason and hides under bed* Cassie: Winslow? What is it? *She hears groaning from outside and looks outside door* Cassie: Monsters? Hm... These must been what they warned me about... I better do it! *She grabs her stone sword and try to kill them* It's show time! >:D Hehhehheh! *She runs outside* AAAH! *Cassie fights zombies* Cassie: Take that! And that! TAKE... KILLED! *Kills all zombies she saw so far* Heh, good! *Calls to her friends* it is ok guys, i killed all the monsters... *She gets hit by an arrow, well rlly the arrow is on her arm* OW! What the? :O... *A skeleton is seen* Cassie: SKELETON? But... *A creeper sneaks behind her* Uh oh... What the heck? AAAH! *She runs inside and try to close the door which she did but she was too close and the creeper blows up her dirt house so she can't hide now* Uh Oh... Owie... WE WILL DIE! AAAH! *Cassie and Winslow runs around in circles* Dan: What was that? Lizzie: Sounds like Cassie and Winslow... Have seen monsters... :O Uh Oh! *Sparklez opens the door and they see that Cassie and Winslow are in trouble* Sparklez: Cassie! Winslow! Come to our house, it is safe in our! Cassie: Ugh, no! I can handle all these monsters, i don't need it! I don't need a tree house neither do my Winslow... Right Winslow? Winslow? :O *Winslow ran inside The YouTuber's house* What? Sigh, WHY do i have to do everything by myself!? *A spider bites her leg* OW! >:( Hey you... AAH! :O A SPIDER!? AAAAAAH! *She ran inside The YouTuber's house as well and Sparklez closed it* Lizzie: Cassie, your ok? Cassie: Ugh, do i look ok to you? >:( I could have DIED and now i am... Stuck here... With my... Friends... :D... Say, it is nice in here actually! Stacy: See, Cassie? Ya could come earlier if ya wanted to... Stampy: Yeah, we always there for ya, Cassie, Winslow too! Winslow: Oh... Meowie! ^^ *He blushes* Cassie: Hm... I am getting hungry... Dan: Me too! Stacy: I got an apple! Stampy: I got cake! Sparklez: I got a potato! Lizzie: I got some carrots... Cassie: My Winslow have fish, his favorite dish! *Winslow enjoys his fish already yeah so enjoys good yeah...* Cassie: And i... *Picks up a cookie* Just a cookie... Dan: Say, me too! :O *He also shows his cookie* Cassie: Well... You not gonna eat yours? Dan: Well, you are staring at my cookie... *Cassie and Dan looks at each other and they suddenly share their cookies to each other, Cassie gave her to Dan and Dan gave his to Cassie* Dan: Thank you Cassie, thought it is only the same thing thought! Cassie: I am pretty sure ya think my cookie looked better? Dan: Hm, thanks anyway... It was kind of ya! Cassie: Thank you as well, Dan... *Cassie and Dan smiles at each other* *Everybody eats their cookies.... Or foods that is XD and enjoys yeah so enjoys your dinner as well? XD* Sparklez: Now what? Dan: Well, we can talk i guess? *The YouTubers talk to each other meanwhile Cassie talks to Winslow* Cassie: Oh, Winslow! I guess i was wrong.. Minecraft IS cool! Only as cool as... The coolest thing i know is... Killing them! >:) Them must be killed sooner or later, and rlly or else i would never eat anything... Rlly if i kill them then we can enjoy our life by ourselves! Hah hah hah... AHAHAHAHA! *Cassie stops laughing and looks at The YouTubers* Cassie:... o.o... *The YouTubers looks so confused now* Oh, *She sweats* I am not doing anything at all! :).. YouTubers: Ok???.. *They continue to talk to each other* Cassie: Phew, close one! So we can RULE over Minecraft forever! MUAHAAHAUHUAAH! >:D *She is seen standing on earth 0_0* *Cassie coughs and stops laughing* Cassie: YAWN! I am sleepy! *Winslow just lick himself and don't seem interested what Cassie was even saying* Sparklez: YAWN! Me oh too... Should we all rest now? *Everybody else agrees* Dan: To sleep we ALL must do, then we can get sleep! Lizzie: Yeah, that is how! Cassie: Ah well, let's... Continue tomorrow... Good night fellas! The YouTubers: Good night, Cassie! *They start to sleep but Cassie is still awake, Winslow already sleeps tho* Cassie: >:) Good night indeed... Heh heh heh... Ah hah hah... HAHAHAHAHAHA! >Z:O... *They wake up and stares at her* Oops, sorry! *They tell her to "SHH!" and sleeps good again* Cassie: Ah well, tomorrow then... *She yawns and sleeps in a bed they made for her, so yeah this part sadly ends here* *The End of "Part 2!" To be continued* Category:Blog posts